This invention relates generally to charging devices and, more particularly, to environmental charging systems that provide energy for electric bomb fuses and for safety features relating thereto.
Many of the electrical bomb fuses now in standard use require complex external charging equipment for providing electrical energy to the fusing system. In addition to their unwieldy structure, such equipment requires the use of special bomb mounting racks and plug in connectors not ordinarily found on aircraft. This type of charging gear occupies a great deal of space, which frequently precludes its use in special aircraft that use all existing space to accommodate other vital controlled equipment as needed.
The special electric charging gear in current use is installed and designed so that the electric bomb fuses are energized while falling from the aircraft just after release. Upon release, the charging gear is disengaged and the fuse becomes fully charged and ready for arming. The safety of the bomb is dependent on the reliability of the various safety devices in the fuse to prevent arming until the bomb has actually fallen a safe distance from the aircraft. A malfunction of the charging or releasing gear occurring, for example, while the plane is still on the ground, or while the plane is still carrying the bomb, would lead to a premature detonation causing serious injury to the aircraft and/or the crew members.
An environmental charging system for use with electric bomb fuses is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,695 of Fisher, dated Sept. 11, 1973. This system, while representing a significant improvement over the prior art available at that time, nevertheless suffers from several deficiencies of its own. Basically, these problems stem from the fact that bombs must be used on several different types of aircraft which in turn have various bomb racks in existence, thereby producing various gap heights between the bomb and the rack. Accordingly, a situation sometimes occurs in which the energizing means (or the turbine alternator or generator) which is situated within the charging well of the bomb sometimes is so situated as to be in a partially open position. That is, a sufficient air gap exists so as to permit the entry of slipstream air into the alternator even while the bomb is physically attached to the aircraft and prior to release. The result is that the energizing device may be functioning and producing electrical power prior to release of the bomb. This condition obviously sets up a situation in which the bomb may possibly detonate prior to its release from the aircraft.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a charging system for electric bomb fuses that positively will not energize the fuse until the bomb has been released from the aircraft and has achieved a prescribed minimum velocity.
Another object of the invention is to provide a charging system that is reliable, fool proof, easily adaptable to existing bomb structures, and has a minimum of moving parts.
A further object of the invention is to provide a charging system for electric bomb fuses that requires no special mounting racks or connectors for its utilization in existing bomb structures.
Still a further object is to provide an electric bomb charging device that is dependent for its actuation upon the positive release of the bomb from the aircraft.